


No More Doubts

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Tara still can't help having doubts.





	No More Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No More Doubts  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Tara Maclay  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 235  
>  **Summary:** Tara still can't help having doubts.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for [Challenge Your Mod](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5193097.html) at nekid_spike

Tara’s eyes followed Spike’s every movement as he walked into the kitchen to warm a cup of blood. As she watched him move she still couldn’t believe over all the women he could have had he had chosen her. “I’m not blonde or really smart or...” She began to mutter beneath her breath. “I’m just...”

“What are you going on about?” 

Her cheeks turned pink as she stammered, “I...um...” 

A curious smile covered Spike’s face as he watched the blush stain her cheeks. He would never grow tired of watching her. “Tell me.”

She swallowed hard and lowered her head to hide her embarrassment. “I’m still having a hard time understanding why you chose me. I... m...mean I’m not blonde or really smart or...” Tara shrugged. “I’m j...just me.”

Spike sat his cup down on the table before he walked to her, slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into the cradle of his arms. “Listen closely, pet. You are the only one I want. The only one I will ever want is you.” He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her upturned lips before he whispered, “Just you.” Another lingering kiss followed the first one. “No more doubts.” His voice was stern but his eyes shown with love.

Tara beamed up at him as she nodded her head. “No more doubts.” She agreed as she snuggled into his arms.


End file.
